The Contractor
"Maybe they could settle down in a nice cabin. Alone. Forever. That sounded nice." Description The Contractor is apparently a thirteen year old girl from the Myth world who has recently been given her first assignment as an Incident Resolver. She has chin length blonde hair, amber eyes, dusky skin, and is perpetually wearing what appears to be very fine silks of foreign origin - Whether that is her uniform or preference is unknown. Abilities The Contractor's ability is that of contracts. By entering into a contract with another individual, she is theoretically capable of causing anything to happen - so long as the terms offered are of sufficient value. This means that while she herself has very little power to access, she can potentially punch out a god. The price, however, would be astronomical. Contracts #'Storage '- Everything she owns is stored within the organization's vault. This allows her to withdraw and deposit any number of things through what is essentially a multi-dimensional pocket. However, this also means there is nothing she owns that the organization cannot take from her at will. #'Protection from Kane' - So long as Alex exists, he will take the physical damage that would have been incurred upon the Contractor by Kane. In exchange, Alex gained information regarding her mission, as well as a single favor of specified magnitude that Alex, and only Alex, can ask for at an unspecified time. #'Friendship' - Reality and existence itself will bend and break itself in order for Lucia to consider the Contractor her friend. In exchange, the Contractor experiences searing pain to manifest metallic needles for Lucia's use at said girl's whim. #'Protection of Lucia' - If at any time Lucia is put in danger, she will be protected in the most convenient and assured manner: Whether this means complete dimensional transportation, or simply tripping on her shoe. Background Originally part of a heavily persecuted species in the Myth World, the Contractor learned to survive by fleeing at an extremely young age. Taken in by an organization of Incident Resolvers, she was raised in what amounted to a gilded cage; her leash held tightly by the administrators of the organization who sought to utilize her as potential juggernaught regarding future Incidents of great stature. Isolated and raised strictly with little in way of personal freedom or privacy, she was sent to Mumble on her first mission in order to acquire and seal Resha due to her predicted volatile nature. A mission doomed to failure from the start, and swamped with unforeseen obstacles, the Contractor understandably was unable to complete her mission due to lack of experience and notable power. Not only did she fail, she failed spectacularly and ended up being part of the catalyst that drove Resha to achieving the volatile state she was sent to prevent. Her failure resulted in being imprisoned in a compound owned by the Organization back in the Myth world, which is where she stayed for punishment until a contract with Lucia forcibly transported the girl to her side, thus creating a driving desire to escape in order to further shelter Lucia from the organization. The two of them escaped due entirely to good fortune, and are currently on the run. Fun Facts *She has Amber eyes. *The nickname 'Contract-tan' got picked up accidentally. *Her actual age is somewhere in the hundreds, but her species ages especially slow - both physically and mentally. *Despite her demeanor, no one really likes her. *They trust TEH DEVUL more than her. *Her unofficial backstory makes her a blob of moe. **They bullied her in contractor school. **And stole her books. **And beat her up. **And kicked her puppy. **And kicked her out without any back up. *She just wants friends, damn it. Category:Non-humans Category:Characters